


The New Colour

by Chimney_on_the_roof



Series: Our Adventures With Fynn [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimney_on_the_roof/pseuds/Chimney_on_the_roof
Summary: "We waited patiently until she’d tell us about the new colour – that’s why she had made the journey, after all."A.k.a. Fynn shows us the new colour
Series: Our Adventures With Fynn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709485
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The New Colour

**Author's Note:**

> This comes after chapter 1 of "About Fynn", you should read that first ^^

Fynn’s eyes glistened as she told us about her long journey. We waited patiently until she’d tell us about the new colour – that’s why she had made the journey, after all. She told wonderfully about the people she’d met and about the new tastes she had never tasted before. When one of us started to fall asleep, Fynn whispered: “But those tastes are nothing compared to this colour…”

Immediately she had our full attention again. She put her hand in her inner pocket and we thought she would play another song on her flute. However, her flute lay on the ground next to her and she took a piece of fabric from her pocket. Our breath caught in our throats.

We stared admiringly in silence at the piece of fabric Fynn was holding in her hands. Fynn smiled and gave the fabric to one of us. One by one we looked at the fabric’s colour and let the soft fabric slip through our fingers. It was unlike anything we had ever seen before. We couldn’t believe our eyes.

“What’s this colour called?” one of us asked. We all looked at Fynn, who stared thoughtfully into the fire. For the first time we noticed how tired she actually looked. “Do you have any suggestions?”

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, I know  
> Let me know what you think ^^


End file.
